Hit Points
Hit Points (HP) also known as Health are a game mechanic used to measure the health of a character. During combat, wounded characters lose HP. When a character gains a new level, additional HP is awarded. Should a character be reduced to 0 HP, the character dies. Needless to say, HP is an important character statistic to be monitored during play. HP can be restored using various medical items/food items such as stimpaks and wasteland omelets. HP can also be restored by sleeping or paying a doctor (both of these methods heal crippled limbs, except in hardcore mode in Fallout: New Vegas). HP can also be restored by waiting, at a rate of approximately 2 HP per 3 hours (Fallout: New Vegas). The formulas given below generally apply only to the player character. ''Fallout'' and Fallout 2 : \text{Initial level}=15+\text{Strength}+(2\times\text{Endurance}) The Maximum HP increase per level is : \left\lfloor\frac{\text{Endurance}}{2}\right\rfloor+2 Notes: * The Lifegiver perk gives a +4 maximum HP per rank for each new level. * The Alcohol Raised Hit Points and Autodoc Raised Hit Points perks each increase maximum HP by 2. * The Alcohol Raised Hit Points II and Autodoc Raised Hit Points II perks each increase maximum HP by 4. * The Alcohol Lowered Hit Points and Autodoc Lowered Hit Points perks each decrease maximum HP by 2. * The Alcohol Lowered Hit Points II and Autodoc Lowered Hit Points II perks each decrease maximum HP by 4. ''Fallout 3'' and Fallout: New Vegas ''Fallout 3'' : \text{Initial level}=90+(\text{Endurance}\times20)+(\text{Level}\times10) Example: A starting Endurance of 5 at Level 1 : 90+(5\times20)+(1\times10)=200~\text{Hit Points} ''Fallout: New Vegas'' Between Fallout 3 and New Vegas, base HPs were changed from 90 to 100. Further, fAVDHealthLevelMult was changed from 10 to 5. The result is starting characters from both games with Endurance 5 will have the same HPs (200) but New Vegas character's HPs scale slower than Fallout 3 characters. : \text{Initial level}=100+(\text{Endurance}\times20)+(\text{(Level - 1)}\times5) Example: A starting Endurance of 5 at Level 1 : 100+(5\times20)+(0\times5)=200~\text{Hit Points} Max health of a player character without any chem boosts, DLC or perks and at max Endurance is 445 : 100+(10\times20)+(29\times5)=445~\text{Hit Points} Max health of a player character with DLC, chems and perks at max Endurance is 885 : 100+(10\times20)+(49\times5)+30^1+60^2+75^3+100^4+25^5+50^6=885~\text{Hit Points} : ¹ From Life Giver perk. ² From Buffout. ³ From Sierra Madre martini. 4 From Thought You Died perk (if Karma is at 1000 points). 5 From Black blood sausage. 6 From Battle brew. ''Fallout 4'' Fallout 4's health scaling formula: : 80 + (\text{Endurance} \times 5) + (\text{Level} - 1) \times \left ( \frac{\text{Endurance}}{2} + 2.5 \right ) * Decimals are truncated in the Pip-Boy. * Temporary Endurance bonuses do not add permanent health on level up. * Health is retroactive on permanent Endurance increase. This is a significant change from Fallout 3 and Fallout: New Vegas. The character starts with significantly less health and thus enemies feel much more dangerous. However, there are unlimited levels and thus an infinite amount of health a character can obtain. ''Fallout 76'' Fallout 76's health scaling formula: : 250 + (\text{Endurance} \times 5) This is a significant change from Fallout 4 because Endurance starts at 1 for every player character. As the maximum points that can be invested into Endurance is 15, there is a maximum of 325 hit points. ''Fallout Tactics'' : \text{Initial level}=15+\text{Strength}+(2\times\text{Endurance}) The Maximum HP increase per level is : \left\lfloor\frac{\text{Endurance}}{2}\right\rfloor+3 Notes: * The Lifegiver perk gives +4 maximum HP per rank for each level gained. * The Brutish Hulk perk gives double the normal amount of maximum hit points each time a level is gained(deathclaw only). ''Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel'' * The Die Hard skill gives an additional +20 maximum HP (up to a maximum +200) per rank. * The Rad Child skill allows Cain to regenerate health when others would receive radioactive damage. * The Sadist skill grants the ability to regenerate +2 HP for Cain and +5 HP for Nadia (up to regenerate a maximum +25 HP for Nadia and +10 HP for Cain) per rank whenever they kill an enemy. Notes * The Life Giver perk can add an additional +20 HP per ranks, up to 60 HP. The third rank restores lost health at a rate of 0.5%/second. This would mean that a character would be fully healed in 3 minutes and 20 seconds, providing that they are not taking further damage and have 1 health. * The Survival Expert perk can add between an additional +5 to +15 HP. * Buffout temporarily increases maximum HP by 60, in addition to a three-point increase in Endurance, resulting in a maximum possible increase of 120 HP. * At higher levels there may be a limit to max HP. * The sound of a heart beat can be heard when the player character is at low health, the sound gets louder (and faster) the less and less health the character has. However, there have been some occasions in which the health is so low that the heartbeat actually stops. * Depending on Endurance, a small amount of HP is automatically restored by Healing Rate. There is no healing rate on Fallout 3. * Waiting restores the player character's HP by 0.66 per hour. * It is possible for the Sole Survivor to stay alive even when the Pip-Boy shows their HP as 0. This is most likely due to rounding. Category:Combat Category:Fallout derived statistics Category:Fallout 2 derived statistics Category:Fallout 3 derived statistics Category:Fallout: New Vegas derived statistics Category:Fallout 4 derived statistics Category:Fallout 76 derived statistics Category:Fallout Tactics derived statistics Category:Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel derived statistics Category:Van Buren derived statistics Category:J.E. Sawyer's Fallout RPG derived statistics Category:Lionheart derived statistics de:Trefferpunkt es:Puntos de Vida fr:Points de vie hu:Hit Points pl:Punkty wytrzymałości ru:Очки здоровья uk:Очки здоров'я en:Hit Points